Pandora's Ghost Excerpt 1: Prisoner and Alichino
by japaneserockergirl
Summary: Teito Klein has been cast into the Abyss by the Baskervilles, only to be saved by the boy who nearly killed him, a chain called the Eye of Mikhail. However, Mikhail-or Hakuren-has his reasons for saving him...
1. Chapter 1

Konichiwa and Hajimashite! This is japaneserockergirl with my first 07 Ghost fanfic! I hope you enjoy my alternate universe idea!

**DISCLAIMER:** I, japaneserockergirl, do not own 07 Ghost, nor do I own Pandora Hearts, or any characters associated with either works of fiction.

**P**andora **G**hosts

_Prisoner and Alichino __**PART I**_

"I can't believe that you couldn't kill something as pathetic as a _card_," the Eye of Mikhail retorted. He sat upon a large chunk of what appeared to be a giant dollhouse, legs dangling over the edge as he looked out into the darkness.

At the corner of his lavender eye, he could see the young boy he had saved, the boy whom he decided was _perfect_ for the job. Unfortunately, nothing could go forward until that boy came to trust him. And by the looks of things so far, winning that trust wouldn't be easy.

Teito Klein had hid behind the nearest thing he could find upon his arrival at the Abyss—a pink girl's dressing drawer. True, it wasn't the _best_ defense against an all-powerful monster disguised as a beautiful boy, and his legs_ were_ getting soaked in the water, but it was better than nothing. Who knew what plans this…_thing_ had for him. And yet, despite the fears rampaging in his mind, there was something about the Eye, something that made Teito want to look at him.

He shook his head. What was he _thinking_? That was probably what the Eye _wanted_ him to do! But, it was just so hard _not_ to…Finally giving into his curiosity, Teito turned towards the Eye, only for their gazes to meet. Teito hastily looked away.

After another few minutes of silence, the brunette swallowed his pride and suspicion, asking, "What…what's a card?"

The Eye turned to him. "So, you've finally summoned the courage to speak to me—not that I can blame him. Many people have been awed by my stunning appearance—"

"Look you, are you going to answer my question or not?"

The blonde scowled; apparently, he loved the sound of his voice. "I was getting there. To answer your question, a card is a type of chain—the weakest kind to be exact. And chains, in general, are the denizens of the Abyss."

"And do they _all_ attack people? If I remember correctly, you nearly _killed_ me the first time we met."

The Eye's scowl turned into a confused frown. "What are you talking about? When we first met, I saved you from those shinigami. I can't believe you would accuse me of something as low as _murder_. It's very rude, not to mention completely illogical."

"'Completely illogical'?"

"Did you ever stop to think just _why_ I would have saved your life from not only the shinigami, but that card as well, if I wanted you dead?"

Teito flushed slightly, revealing that no, he had not. "_Well…_"

"Besides, would a murderer give you _this_?" The blonde snapped his fingers.

Teito flinched, then put his arms over his face, expecting to burst into flames, to be chopped to bits, or something equally horrible and painful. Instead, a white box with lavender swirls appeared before him. Carefully, the dark brunette opened the lid, revealing a bunch of cookies.

Teito eyed the treats suspiciously. "These are poisoned, aren't they?"

"Of course not!" The Eye retorted, looking a bit hurt.

Part of Teito immediately regretted what he had said. The Eye had saved him from that 'Jack Skellington' rip-off of a chain, and was even offering him food. Another part of him, however, just couldn't ignore the true form of the blonde—a giant, monstrous rabbit that had attacked the shinigami. Appearances can be deceiving, he told himself.

_But…maybe the Eye is telling the truth?_

Teito looked up at the mildly annoyed expression of the blonde. Reluctantly, the smaller boy plopped one of the freshly-baked cookies into his mouth. He was greeted by a rich, chocolaty taste as the treat melted into his mouth. The boy's eyes lit up.

"These are _good_!" he cried before stuffing two more eagerly into his mouth, savoring the delectable taste. He had forgotten just how hungry he had been.

The Eye studied the young boy before him with a bemused smile. He had to admit, despite the brunette's serious demeanor, he looked kind of…adorable eating those cookies…wait, _wait_? The blonde chain shook his head. Where had _that_ come from?

"The name's Hakuren, by the way."

Teito stopped eating. "What?" he asked, mouth full.

The chain had to bite on his lip momentarily to keep from snickering at the sight. "My name. It's Hakuren. People just call me the Eye of Mikhail."

"Hakuren…" Teito repeated, trying to adjust to the name. Suddenly, it was as if something had clicked in his head. But why did the chain's name sound so…familiar? This was the first time he had ever heard it.

The blonde's face became very grave. "But let's make things clear: I didn't save you for nothing. I need a favor from you."

"I knew it," Teito replied bitterly.

"You _did_?"

"Of course! What, do I look like a child to you?"

Hakuren blinked, unsure how to answer that. "_Well_…"

Teito scowled. "Don't answer that. So, what do you need me for?" he asked nervously. What if the blonde wanted to make Teito his eternal slave? Or take over his body? Or _worse_? A variety of scenarios flashed through his head, all of them ending in either death or torture, and shuddered. The brunette recalled what…_Hakuren_ had said during their confrontation with the Baskervilles.

_'I've found it…I've finally found my key!'_

What had he meant by that? Just what purpose did Teito serve for him? After all, the only thing Hakuren had done since they had met was criticize Teito in every way possible, putting _extra_ emphasis on his height…or lack thereof, rather. That didn't sound like someone who needed—or wanted—you.

"The way I see it, we _both_ want to get out of the Abyss. But the only way I can get out of here…" Hakuren leapt down form the house chunk and approached Teito. The brunette tried to back away, eyes fixed uneasily at the chain, but the blonde held him by the shoulder, gently brushing some crumbs from the smaller boy's cheek. "Is with a contractor."

Teito shuddered under the surprisingly warm touch. "Con…tractor?"

"Well, obviously you can tell that the Abyss is no ordinary prison. It is a prison that exists in an entirely different dimension."

Hakuren had been expecting a shocked reaction from Teito, and the disappointment showed on the blonde's face when he failed to get it. But Teito had already figured out that the Abyss was a normal place from the start—what with its twisted sense of Gothic décor and demonic inhabitants, one of whom was currently playing 'tea party' with him. Honestly, if someone had told him two months ago that _this_ was where he was going to spend his sixteenth birthday, the brunette probably would have _laughed_. It seemed so much like a nightmare.

Hakuren continued, "Normally, there would be no way out the Abyss."

Teito's face fell. So he really was trapped here after all? He could feel the tears building at the corners of his green eyes.

"But…" Hakuren lifted the brunette's chin, wiping the tears. Teito blushed in embarrassment at being caught nearly in tears, then slapped the boy's hand away. All this did was make Hakuren smirk, however.

_Bastard…_

"There is a region called the 'Path' that links this world to the real one. If I could concentrate my power, I could force open an exit."

Teito's eyes brightened with hope. He could go back home again—back to the large mansion, to the endless blue skies and bright, golden sun. Back to the Father. Back to his sister, Ouka. Back to Mikage.

_Mikage…_ The image of his best friend, lying on the floor bleeding, flashed in his mind. _Please be alive…_

"But…"

"_But_?" Teito's eyes narrowed again. His stomach began swirl with a sense of dread of what was to come next.

"There is something restricting my powers. If you make a contract with me, however, my full powers will be released and then we could escape."

Teito replayed all the information in his head. Here was a chance for him to leave this nightmarish hellhole behind, figure out what the Baskervilles had meant by his 'sin', and see if Mikage was okay. However, there was no proof that this 'Path' existed, or if Hakuren was even telling the truth. For all Teito knew, he could be selling his soul.

He looked up at Hakuren, who was staring impatiently at him. What should he do? Was signing this…contract…worth the risk?

"I…"

_'No! Don't do it, Teito!'_

Teito flinched at the sound of the mysterious voice. That _very familiar_ voice…

Suddenly, small orbs of light began to gather around Teito's body. Hakuren, realizing what was happening before the other boy did, tried to grab the brunette. He was shocked by a burst of electricity, which knocked him unconscious.

"_Hakuren!_"

Just as Teito was about to reach out to the blonde, however, he vanished in a sea of light.

**PART I END**

**A/N:** My inspiration for this fic came shortly after I started reading _Pandora Hearts_. I was curious as to what would happen should I throw 07 Ghost characters into the Pandora Hearts world. What roles would everyone play? Why? How would each person's personality change? How would it stay the same?

I chose:

**Teito/'Oz':** simply because they both play the protagonist that is trying to comprehend his role in the events that transpire around him. Obviously one can tell the dialogue between Teito and Hakuren is different from that of Oz and Alice because Teito is not the ditz that Oz is; Teito is the type to question the motives of those around him and be on his guard…at least, that's how I perceive him. Oz, on the other hand…is just Oz. I have no idea if he's really as ditzy as he acts, or if it is all just a façade.

**Hakuren/ 'Alice':** Before people start saying stuff, I don't see Hakuren as a tsundere; he was the only character I could think of that would want to ask for help from Teito the same way Alice wants help from Oz, but wouldn't exactly be eager to ask due to his pride (just like Alice is prideful). Plus, I really like Teito x Hakuren, so I just went for it. As for the part where he's brushing crumbs from Teito's face, it can be perceived as flirting if you want, but I think he's doing that as a ploy to win him over…for now, anyway (XD).

As for the reason behind making Hakuren the Eye of Mikhail, it was just because I didn't have the creativity at the time to devise a new kind of chain for him, so I simply stuck to the monstrous rabbit form of B-rabbit, but just with a different name; however, unlike Alice, Hakuren's chain form is _white_, as to match his _white_ robes.

Anyway, that's all for now. I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing this. Just don't forget to review! And constructively criticize!


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for not updating sooner! I've been so caught up in school work and college apps that I just…forgot about this fic for a while. But then I found it and its revisions and have now decided to post them up. Enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER:** I, japaneserockergirl, do not own any of the 07 Ghost characters you see here…or the ones that you don't. Nor do I own Pandora Hearts or any of the PH concepts introduced/seen here.

**P**andora **G**hosts

**Prisoner and Alichino PART II**

**H**e was in darkness. But this time, it wasn't as intense as before. It was…calming, soothing, like a security blanket. The brunette felt nothing but warmth around him, lulling him to sleep.

"Teito…"

_That voice… _His eyes slowly opened in the darkness.

"Teito~"

_It sounds like…_Green irises widened. He knew this voice. He had heard it many times before…

"Teito!"

_Mikage!_ Teito's eyes snapped open, green meeting gold.

Mikage sat in the dark waters, cradling Teito on his lap as a mother would a child. He smiled his trademark, easy-going smile, which made the brunette relax. Finally, he was safe.

"Finally, you're up. I was getting worried about you. For a minute, I thought that the Eye had made a contract with you."

Teito couldn't fight back the tears that had formed in the corners of his eyes. Mikage was alive…no, it was better than that. He was okay. Teito's eyes fell on Mikage's exposed jacket, which revealed his bandaged chest.

"Your chest…" the brunette murmured, running his fingers against the covered wound.

"Oh, this little thing? It's nothing really. Don't worry about it."

Teito got up and helped Mikage stand. "How did you get here?"

"Well, when you disappeared into the Abyss, the Rainsworth family came up with a plan to save you. I may not be one of their members, but they let me in on it, too. They said it would be easier if you were rescued by someone you know." The blonde grabbed Teito's hand and the two began to walk. "Come on; there's a magic formation that will help us escape nearby."

Teito froze, allowing his grip on Mikage's hand to slacken. He glanced deep into the depths of the Abyss. As much as he wanted to leave, he couldn't just leave the Eye—Hakuren there, could he?

"Don't tell me you're _worried_ about that chain," Mikage stated.

Teito turned. "Well…"

Mikage's bangs fell over his eyes as his expression darkened. "The Eye of Mikhail is the most dangerous chain of them all, they say. The Rainsworths told me that he's always invading the real world, making contracts with people he eventually kills in the end."

"…I…I don't believe that."

"Huh?"

"I may not know much about him, but I don't think he's dangerous at all. He's saved my life _twice_…"

Mikage laughed, then shook his head. "Teito. Teito, Teito, Teito. You're just too nice. In that dream, didn't the Eye grab you by the neck and threaten to kill you? Why would you trust somebody like that?"

Teito's eyes widened. He let go of Mikage's hand immediately, dread welling up in his chest. How had he known that? Something was seriously wrong.

"Eh? Teito, what's wrong?"

"Who…who are you?"

"What?"

Teito's heart began to race as he began to back away, more than ready to run. "I never told anyone about that dream, not even Mikage. Just who are you?"

Mikage's lips curled into a wicked smile as he began to chuckle. His chuckles erupted into a laugh—a horrible, maniacal laugh that sent chills down Teito's spine. The brunette was screaming at his body to move, to run, but he couldn't find the strength to do it. And even if he could, just where would he run to? The Abyss provided no shelter and seemed to have no end.

"It's too bad. It's _really_ too bad. I was hoping to have a little more fun with you…"

A growth emerged from the side of Mikage's head as veins popped all over his swelling face. Teito had to swallow to keep from throwing up. He wanted to look away, but found himself transfixed on the grotesque sight. Mikage's body began to contort in odd angles until a giant baby head with spider-like legs burst from his body. The monstrous chain, known as Mad Baby, unleashed a booming laugh that caused the ground to tremble.

It raised its leg. Teito leapt to the side just a split second before the chain slammed its limb into the ground, losing one of his sleeves in the process.

The brunette looked around frantically for something, anything he could use as a weapon. There was nothing.

Mad Baby used Teito's moment of hesitation to its advantage, getting ready to make another blow. But just as it was about to crush its prey, Hakuren appeared before Teito, generating a shield to block the attack.

"You can't even pay attention to your opponent? How pathetic," he teased.

Hakuren grabbed Teito and dragged him away from another attack.

"Why are you helping me?" Teito inquired, "I don't even know you!"

"I…I don't know you, either. But when you opened that watch, it played a song, right? I thought…that I had heard that song before, so I followed the sound and wound up finding you. It was then that I knew that you would be the one to get me out of the Abyss."

The ground began to rumble violently. Mad Baby shot from the watery depths, flinging fluid everywhere. It shot a sticky web of saliva from its mouth. Hakuren shoved Teito out of the way and was seized by the web instead. He gasped as he felt the fibers squeeze around his chest, compressing his ribs into his lungs. Triumphant, Mad Baby dangled its food over its mouth.

"Hakuren!"

_Dammit, if only I had my powers…_ "Teito, get out of here while you still can!"

"And leave you with _that_? No way!"

Hakuren laughed bitterly. "You think you can actually beat this thing? Just leave." And then he was swallowed by the chain.

"No!" Time seemed to slow down as Teito's instincts kicked in. He rushed at Mad Baby, then pried open its mouth with his arms and legs. The sharp teeth dug into his hands and feet, blood spilling from his new wounds. His limbs felt like they were being torn apart from the strain. Why was he doing this? He didn't even know this guy, or if he could even trust him…but something told him that if he didn't save Hakuren, he would regret it.

Hakuren glared at Teito. "What are you doing, you _idiot_? I told you—"

"Hakuren, I agree to a contract with you!"

Hakuren's violet eyes glowed as a blinding lavender light surrounded his body, burning through the sticky, web-like saliva. Mad Baby shrieked in agony before it was blown apart by an enormous burst of power. The force flung Teito across the now illuminated Abyss. Hakuren flew towards him, seizing him by the arm.

"I think you meant to say 'Please enter into a contract with me'," the blonde said, smirking devilishly.

Teito flinched, very afraid of the chain's plans. "No! I didn't mean it! It was an accident, dammit! An accident!"

Hakuren pulled the brunette close to him, wrapping his arm around Teito's waist as he leaned close. Teito shuddered nervously at the sudden touch, the hot breath on his face. He didn't like where this was going…

"A little too late for _that_, isn't it? I hope you don't misinterpret the meaning behind what I'm about to do. It would be rather unfortunate if you fell madly in love with me after this."

Teito was about to ask what the blond meant when Hakuren forced his warm lips against the brunette's. Teito's head spun, overwhelmed by the amount of passion in that kiss. Warmth spread through his lips and into his body, a tingling sensation that brought strength to his muscles and soothed the wound in his arm. The gentle warmth turned into a powerful blaze that spread through his veins. Teito struggled under the weight of the blonde, who broke from the kiss.

He smirked. "You should be happy to be the vessel of such a glorious chain, Teito Klein." The blonde vanished.

Teito's eyes flashed red and his lips curled into a devious smile. He curled his fingers, flexed his legs. The brunette's smile grew with satisfaction, then broke as he laughed. "Finally!" he cried, in a voice that was a mixture of his, Hakuren's, and a bestial one, "I _finally_ have my own body!"

Teito thrust his hand into the air and a cross-like staff appeared in his grasp. "Now I can get out of this place!"

The brunette swung the staff, cutting a path through the Abyss.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0O

Meanwhile, in the real world, three males, all around their twenties, stood in an abandoned palace room, waiting. The spacious hall was coated with dust, and cracks lined the once sturdy walls. Sunlight filtered in through the broken windows, making said dust dance over the wooden floor.

One of the men, a dirty blonde with tanned skin, paced around uneasily, his black boots clomping against the ground. "When is he coming? You guys said he was going to be here."

"Be patient, Raven," the oldest man, a brunette-redhead with glasses, replied, "He will be." With that, he went back to stitching his doll.

Raven sighed. "I hope you're right, Castor."

Suddenly, the ground trembled violently. Raven fell down, then scrambled away. Castor yanked the third man aside with him.

A swirl of debris exploded from underground, forcing everyone to shield their eyes. When the explosion died down, Castor was the first one to open his.

There, in the epicenter of the explosion, was Teito, unconscious.

"Teito!" Raven rushed to the body's side, propping him up against his arm.

Castor whistled. "He made it out all by himself. That's impressive."

"But… that's impossible," Raven replied. He ran his gloved fingers through Teito's hair. He felt a rush of power fill his arm and quickly retracted his hand. _What was that?_

"Not necessarily. Besides, we should be grateful that everything worked in the end. Right, Labrador?"

The third man, who had lavender hair and matching eyes, approached Raven and kneeled down beside Teito. "Right. We should be grateful that we finally have the key to Pandora. Now, we know there is no turning back…even if Teito Klein becomes the demon that destroys us all."

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0O

**PART II END. PANDORA GHOSTS END.**

**A/N:** And thus, we reach the end of my little project. Once again, I'm sorry I didn't update sooner, but I've been pretty busy…

So why not consider this your late Christmas gift, no? XD

But now that I look this over again, I find that I may have made Hakuren a _little_ OOC at the end. But yet again, if you spend God knows how many years in some hellhole, wouldn't you be happy to leave, too?

Another thing that bothers me is that I used 'brunette-redhead' instead of 'auburn-haired', but I just didn't know how to put that in there without making the whole damn sentence awkward and at the time I first wrote this part, I didn't think to use 'auburn'.

But never mind that. On to the additional notes! (Well, the _additional_ additional notes…)

I chose:

**Mikage/Raven/Gilbert:** obviously because **Mikage** is to **Teito** what **Gilbert/Raven** is to **Oz** (granted, Hakuren eventually fills this role later on, but to go into detail about this would just take more time and effort and spoilers than I care to use…). I wanted to call Mikage something other than Raven, but couldn't come up with any good chain names that would still fit the 'Alice in Wonderland' motif going on in PH. Besides, I feared that it would throw people off as well.

**Castor/Break:** because they both have this doll thing going on, but Castor's not creepy…XD (But the creepiness is what makes Break awesome, no?).

**Labrador/Sharon:** There's no real reason for this; it's just that they both serve as companions to the other.

I want to say that I'm planning on making other PH x 07 Ghost crossovers soon, but with only 3 volumes of PH and 07 Ghost out, with Go! Comi currently not making any more volumes of the latter, and since I'm banned from any more manga-viewing sites due to the viruses they have given my computers in the past, I'm not sure how likely this will be.

See you later!

Japaneserockergirl

12/27/2010

P.S. These are who may be going to be whom in the PH universe for future projects:

**Ayanami-Vincent** (Well, they've both screwed Mikage and Gilbert over, respectively.)

**Frau-Jack** (Okay, I'm not going to lie. This was mainly for kicks, but something tells me that both are trying to guide their charges to the truth about themselves.)

**Ouka-Ada or Echo** (I'm sure since I haven't read about Ouka yet).

**Capella-Phillippe?** (Once again, I haven't met Capella yet, so who knows?)


End file.
